


of found fathers and half-witted masters

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shatterpoint - Matthew Stover
Genre: (but just one word of it), Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, conlang, fond exasperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: And how sometimes those two things can overlap.(And also how you can realise that kind of suddenly in the middle of the night, because SOMEBODY was inconsiderate enough to leave the light on in the main room of your shared quarters.)Sort of a sequel to "blood, sweat, and a temple we can call home," but works just fine on its own.





	of found fathers and half-witted masters

“Master?” asked Depa past a yawn, hair unbound and pajamas covered by a fluffy blue nightrobe. “Isn’t it a little late for you to still be up?”

 

No response. “Well that’s a little rude,” she continued teasingly, making her way over to the living quarters table where her Master was sitting, still hunched over a datapad. “However, if anything that’s just another reason to encourage you to get some -”

 

He was asleep. Sitting up. Her Master was asleep while sitting up at the table. It was kind of endearing, really, once you got past the initial _what-in-the-seven-Corellian-hells_ reaction.

 

“ _Vanti_ ,” she muttered fondly, in her native Chalactan, and switched off the datapad, being careful not to look at the most probably classified information displayed on it, and summoned a blanket without looking before draping it over his shoulders.

 

Rolling her eyes but not quite able to stop the smile poking at the corners of her mouth, Depa trudged off back to bed, but not without a murmured, “Sleep well, Papa.”

 

**_Kriff._ **

What had she just said?

 

Oh well. At least no-one was awake to hear it.

 

(It was only when she was curled up under the pleasingly warm covers once more that she felt free to admit to herself that she stood by it. She had always leant towards a slightly more liberal interpretation of the Code, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Vanti" means literally "awe" or "admiration"; here, Depa is using it as an exclamation to express her surprise and, indeed, awe.  
> Where exactly can we find any of the actual Chalactan language, you ask? Why, in my head of course!
> 
> (My Tumblr is @crechemaasters, and any reviews are very, very, very much appreciated.)


End file.
